


Just Us

by Theforeverbattles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Drinking & Talking, Enthusiastic Consent, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Past Cheating, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Teasing, crying but the good kind, shitty exes, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “How drunk are you?” Jisung asks, his arms wrapped around his neck.“I’m drunk but I know what I’m doing still. What about you?” Minho still has his hands on his back, not going any lower all night. Sungie has been sad he hasn’t tried, but also he likes that he’s waiting for the okay to do so.Consent is important.“I’m drunk, but I am still coherent and what not.” Sungie leans in a little more, wanting to kiss his pretty strawberry colored lips so badly.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 24
Kudos: 231
Collections: MINSUNG FICATHON: Round One; 2020





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Minsung Ficathon: P010 
> 
> They both met at a gay club. They eventually turned into fuck buddies. While Minho is just into sex, the other fell in love.
> 
> https://twitter.com/minsungficathon?s=21

“He’s cute!” Felix points to a guy at the bar, Jisung looks up, taking him in. 

“Everyone here is cute.” He tries to act dismissive. 

“That’s not true and you know it. Go talk to him, you’ve been scouting all night.” Lix gives him a slight push forward. 

Jisung groans, Felix isn’t wrong. He has been looking for someone cute to talk to and maybe take home all night. But now that the opportunity has presented itself he’s nervous. He hasn’t done this in a while. 

“If you don’t I will.” Felix tells him sternly. 

Sungie groans and walks forward weaving between all the bodies in the club. 

Lix suggested they go out tonight to try and lift his spirits. It’s been pretty effective so far, he’s tipsy and laughed more than he has in a while. The goal tonight is to get him laid. He hasn’t been dicked down in a while. 

Not since he and Chan broke up. 

Those are the kind of thoughts he’s trying to avoid tonight. No thinking about him, no giving him the time of day. This isn’t about him. 

Jisung runs a hand through his hair, he’s here to find someone to take home. 

Just for the night. 

He pops a few buttons on his shirt and messes his hair up a little bit more. 

He can do this. 

“Hi,” he jumps up onto the bar stool next to the guy Lix pointed to. The man turns and almost instantly gives him a once over. 

Sungie bites his lower lip, actively doing the exact same thing. Looking at this guy up close makes his breath catch in his throat. He’s more than hot, he’s down right  _ beautiful.  _

High cheekbones, perfectly sloped nose, cute cat like eyes, his hair a pretty orange. 

“Hi,” The man gives him a lazy smile, their eyes locking, he leans against the bar, lower lip going between his teeth. “You’re far too cute to be sitting alone.” 

Jisung blushes, that was smooth. This guy might kill him before he even knows his name. 

“Who said I’m alone?” He asks with a smile, kicking his feet out slightly. 

“Good point, are you?” 

“I’m with a friend. What about you?” Sungie scoots forward a bit, looking up at him with dreamy eyes. 

“Me too, although he seems to be preoccupied now.” The man’s eyes go over to a blue haired boy that happens to be fawning over Felix. 

“Well this must be fate.” Jisung smirks. 

“Why’s that?” 

“The guy he’s with is my friend.” 

“Oh it must be then. What’s your name?” 

“Jisung. What’s yours?” 

“Minho, you want a drink?” Minho flashes a smile that nearly melts Ji on the spot. God you can tell he hasn’t gotten laid in a while. Hasn’t been paid attention to in a while. 

“Yeah! I’m down for anything with rum.” He sets his hands between his thighs, resting them on the chair. Looking up at Minho again. The orange haired man hums and glances down at him. 

“You got it baby.” 

He turns back to the bar and gets them both drinks. After they find themselves giggling and dancing together, there isn’t sexual tension between them yet. They’re both just having fun. 

Jisung throws the rest of his drink back and wipes his chin, “I’ll buy next, same thing?” Minho nods in response. Instead of letting Sungie walk back to the bar alone he stays close behind him. Setting a hand on his back so they don’t lose each other in the packed club. 

“Have you been here before?” Minho asks, the two of them seated in a booth. Drinks refilled and their hands start to wander a little bit. 

“No, my friend dragged me out tonight.” 

“Mm that’s what I thought. I’ve never seen you here. I come almost every weekend cause my friend is the DJ.” Minho points to a muscular man up on the stage above everyone else. 

Jisung nearly drools over him too. Minho and Minho’s friends are hot, how unfair. 

“Oh not cause of the cute guys?” 

“I mean you’re certainly a plus.” He smiles. 

Sungie giggles and takes another drink, he’s definitely a little more than tipsy now. But he’s still coherent. 

“So how come you were forced out?” Min leans into him a bit the two of them sitting on the same bench facing each other. 

“Oh, I just haven’t gone out for a while.” He blushes deeply. 

“Mm, any reason why?”

“Ex boyfriend drama.” Jisung sighs, he wanted to avoid thinking about Chan, but of course he’s Inevitable. 

“Boyfriends are the worst.” Min snorts, “all they do is break your heart and make you cry...and sometimes give you dick.” 

Sungie laughs, “yeah that sounds about right. You seem like you know from experience.” 

“Yeah I do, I dated a guy for three years only for it to get thrown back in my face. He cheated on me with one of my friends!” 

“Woah! Mine too! Did we date the same guy?!” Jisung nearly smacks his thigh hearing his words. 

“Was yours named Kim Seungmin?” 

“Well no...I’m sorry he did that to you.” Sungie looks at him with sad eyes. 

Min just shrugs, “it was a couple years ago now, we’re cool, but getting cheated on stays with you forever. Gotta love the trust issues. When was yours?” 

Jisung grimaces, “yeah the trust issues suck, and the I wanna be mad and I am mad, but I can’t get over him.” He mumbles the last part. 

“Hey, you don’t need him, you’re a bad bitch, fuck him.” Minho grabs his chin, “he doesn’t deserve your forgiveness and he certainly doesn’t deserve you still loving him. Got it?” 

Sungie nods with a small pout, “we broke up three months ago cause I found out he was sleeping with one of our friends. I was so angry at both of them, I still am. But I still love him too, even if I shouldn’t. It makes me sad.” 

Min hums, “I get that, I get that a lot. How long were you two together?” He leans back again and takes a drink, hand lingering on Ji’s thigh. 

“Three years, it was, stupid. We weren’t doing okay in general but it was nothing I didn’t think we could work out. Then he got drunk with some friends and slept with someone. I found out through someone else and confronted him, we broke up after that.” Sungie sighs and reaches for his drink again. Nearly finishing it off. 

“No one deserves to be cheated on, doesn’t matter if they’re drunk or not, or if your relationship was a little rocky. You were still together when it happened.” Minho brushes his hair behind his ear, Jisung hums and leans into his touch. 

“So yeah, Felix dragged me out to make me feel better cause he said I’ve been trapped in my room for too long.” 

“Do you feel any better?” Minho raises his brows. 

“Yeah, I like talking to you.” Sungie blushes, looking down slightly. 

Min giggles and lifts his chin, “I like talking to you too. Wanna dance more?” 

Jisung nods and soon they're back on the dance floor, a few more drinks in their systems too. After his sixth one Sungie is for sure intoxicated, Minho seems to be too though. 

They’re both extremely giggly, back by the table now. Jisung leans against Min’s hard chest, face tucked into his neck as he giggles more. 

“You’re so fucking cute.” Minho groans, hugging him tightly. 

“No you are.” Sungie pokes his cheek, biting his lower lip. 

Min locks their fingers, “want me to help you forget that nasty ex even more?” He whispers. 

Ji turns red, his eyes getting wide, “h-how?” 

“We can go back to my place if you wanna.” He smirks in his ear. 

“How drunk are you?” Jisung asks, his arms wrapped around his neck. 

“I’m drunk but I know what I’m doing still. What about you?” Minho still has his hands on his back, not going any lower all night. Sungie has been sad he hasn’t tried, but also he likes that he’s waiting for the okay to do so. 

Consent is important. 

“I’m drunk, but I am still coherent and what not.” Sungie leans in a little more, wanting to kiss his pretty strawberry colored lips so badly. 

“Well that’s good, we can go back to mine and sober up some and watch shitty movies...or I can fuck you until you forget his name.” Minho looks at him with a lazy smile as if he didn’t just say what he did. 

Jisung swallows, “either one works.” He squeaks. 

Min laughs, “we should probably tell our friends we’re leaving.” 

“I think  _ they  _ left.” 

The two of them pull away and check their phones to see they both have messages from the pair. “Hmm, interesting.” Minho giggles. 

“I guess you’re stuck with me.” Jisung smiles. 

“Oh no, whatever shall I do?”

*

Jisung’s back hits the sheets and his shirt is up and over his head in seconds. Minho crawls up after him, the two of them giggling into each other’s mouths as they lock together. 

“Promise you’re okay?” Min asks against his lips, hands gently on his hips. 

“Yeah I’m good, are you?” Jisung breathes deeply, fingers tracing his sharp jawline. Minho kisses his digits softly, their eyes locked. 

“Hmhm, I’m fine.” 

With that they resume their previous actions. 

Sungie threads his fingers into his orange hair, eagerly kissing him. Minho knows what he’s doing, he so  _ obviously  _ knows what he’s doing. 

Every touch has a purpose, every movement. Jisung can barely keep up. 

He was surprised Min didn’t kiss him the entire ride back to his apartment. But he’s pretty sure the older man could sense how nervous he was. He still is nervous, he hasn’t slept with anyone in a long time. And even then he slept with the same guy for three years, Minho is the first difference person. 

“You're shaking babyboy.” Minho whispers, fingers gently tilting his face upwards. 

Jisung blushes, “nervous.” 

“We can stop.” 

“No, I don’t wanna. You’re just…you’re the first person I’ve slept with…” he trails off. Minho nods and kisses him gently, he pulls back and takes his shirt off. 

Jisung can’t help himself as he runs his hands along the planes of his stomach. His body is beautiful. 

Min falls back down to him and slides between his legs, “I’ll go slow, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to and we can stop at any point.” 

“O-okay.” Sungie nods, his eyes sparkling up at Minho. 

The elder kisses his lips and then across his jaw and down his neck. He bite softly at his collarbone and moves until his tongue is licking at his nipples. 

Jisung groans almost instantly. He hasn’t been touched by someone else in so long. 

Min smiles and looks up making their eyes lock as he sucks the sensitive bud into his mouth. Jisung pulls his face back up and flips them over, straddling his waist. 

“Hmm Sungie…” Minho hums softly, he lets him grind up on him, their mouths still locked together. Ji sets a hand on his chest and rocks himself down on him, arching his back prettily. 

“You can touch me.” He whispers. 

“I just wanna make sure it’s okay.” Min smiles sheepishly. 

Jisung wraps his arms around his neck, god this guy, he’s so sweet. “I appreciate it. But I’m grinding on your dick, you can grab my ass now.” He giggles. 

Minho bites his lower lip, “Is that a demand?” He quirks an eyebrow up. 

“Yes.” Sungie smiles, he never has any control usually. 

Min laughs and then grabs for him, yanking him closer. He rocks up into him and makes Jisung moan, his fingers curled into his belt loops. 

Jisung whines quietly, “mm good boy.” 

Minho groans and grabs his chin again, kissing him hard. He reaches for Jisung’s cock, stroking him slowly, through his jeans. He’s already hard, unsurprisingly. 

Sungie hasn’t gotten off in general in a while. Part of him is afraid he won’t even last long. He threads his fingers into his hair, eagerly grinding on him as they make out. Minho grabs his ass finally making him smile. 

He wishes desperately that he was riding him really. Minho grips his hips firmly, his tongue prodding at the younger’s. 

They shift again and Jisung gasps, his head falling back suddenly as Min’s fingers slide under his waistband. “Can I open you up baby?” He asks while kissing up to his ear sloppily. 

“Yes please.” Jisung breathes out, suddenly getting pushed to his back again. Min pulls away for a second, working his jeans down his body. Ji runs a hand through his hair pushing it up off his forehead since he’s so fucking sweaty. 

Minho reaches down in the drawer, coming back with a condom and the bottle of lube again. 

“This okay?” Minho asks softly before doing anything else. 

“Yeah,” Jisung grabs the condom from him, ripping the top open with his teeth. Minho takes this time to lube up his fingers. Ji wiggles out of his boxers now completely bare, he shivers staring up at the elder. 

“How do you want me to do this love?” He asks, pressing a soft kiss to his bent knee. 

Sungie looks at him with heart eyes practically, Minho is so nice, he’s so caring. If Ji wasn’t crying over Chan constantly he might actually be interested in Min outside of sex. 

“What do you mean?” He whispers, face red. 

Minho smiles and reaches forward his lube coated fingers wrapping around his neglected member. 

“Do you want me to go slow and fuck you like it means something? Or do you want me to be rough and make you scream?” 

Sungie squirms, “both?” Min giggles and nods while leaning down to lick across his nipple again. 

“I can do that.” He smirks while he pushes two fingers in with ease. Jisung moans eyes fluttering shut, his body tenses slightly not expecting the two fingers. 

But fuck the stretch is good. 

“You’re so fucking pretty.” Minho whispers against his tan skin. He pulls back and squirts more lube down his entrance alternating his fingers from one to two. His other hand strokes Ji’s cock slowly, thumb rubbing up and over his head. 

Jisung covers his mouth, embarrassed how sensitive he is. He feels so good and they just barely started. Why didn’t he do this sooner? 

Min spreads his digits working them in at a good pace, he keeps his eyes locked on Ji’s face. Wanting to make sure he’s okay during all of this. 

“Can I add another or want me to wait baby?” He asks while scissoring him open more. 

Sungie whines, “add another…” he blushes deeply, Minho’s fingers aren’t even that big or long. But they feel so fucking good. 

Min adds his third, being mindful of the tension in Jisung’s body. 

“Take these off.” Sungie reaches for him, his hand going for Minho’s buckle. The elder giggles and scoots closer, letting him slip his hand into the confinements of his clothes. 

Jisung’s breath hitches as he brushes softly against his prostate. “Want you inside me…” he whispers like a drunken idiot. He’ll be embarrassed in the morning. 

Right now all he wants is to get absolutely wrecked. 

He pushes Minho’s jeans down and fumbles with his tight briefs eyes locked on his bulge. 

“Hey, I’m not done.” Min takes his hand off his member and grabs Ji’s wrist, “be a good boy and keep your hands to yourself for now.” 

Sungie whines but listens, opting to grind down on the digits inside him instead. 

“Feels good.” He whispers, wanting to touch Minho so badly. 

“You’re so cute I might never let you go now.” He giggles and kisses his cheek. As soft as his words are, his fingers are doing absolutely sinful things to the younger. 

Jisung arches as he finally hits his prostate. He rubs circles into his nerves that make Sungie nearly cry, the tears brimming in his eyes. 

“Pl-please…” he whimpers. 

“Okay, okay, no crying baby boy.” Min’s fingers slip from inside him, he kisses him softly, “still okay?”

“Hmhm...really horny.” 

Minho hums and strips out of the rest of his clothes, “Jisung, do you have a subspace baby?” He asks while crawling back up his bed. 

Sungie turns red, how did he know? Only Chan has ever triggered it. 

“Y-yes…” 

“Why didn’t you tell me love?” Min rubs his thighs and makes him sit up slightly, their lips gently touching. 

“It’s only ever been triggered with my ex.” He mumbles, face bright red. “How did you know?” 

Minho smiles and kisses his nose, “your eyes are all unfocused and cute, and you’re getting very whiny.” He slips between his thighs and wraps his legs around his waist. “Do you wanna stop? We just met, I don’t wanna push you too hard.” 

“No! I’m okay, I’m just shocked, I guess.” Jisung pulls him close, “I’ll tell you if it’s too much I promise.” 

Min bites at his lip, “do you have a safe word? I don’t plan on doing anything crazy but if you’re not used to being in your subspace even little things can overwhelm you.” 

“Oh, um, jam is my safe word...are you still comfortable?” Jisung sits up on his elbows, Minho smiles and kisses him softly. 

“Yeah I’m okay, lucky for you I know how to take care of subby babies.” He smirks and pushes Ji flat again. Sungie squeaks, his legs spread again, Min slips his fingers inside him again hush to be sure. 

Jisung grabs the open wrapper, reaching for the older man too,“Hyung…” he whimpers. Messily pushing the condom down Minho’s length, stroking him too. 

Minho removes his fingers and gets the lube on his cock now. He then lines up with his entrance. Jisung wiggles down slightly lower lip between his teeth. The elder pushes in slowly, watching his every reaction. Jisung’s breath hitches, mouth falling open slightly. 

His eyes flutter shut in bliss too, arms going around his neck. Minho smirks loving the effect he’s having on him. Soon he’s bottomed out and slowly just rolls his hips into him, deep thrusts making the younger man scratch his back and pull his hair. 

Jisung curls his legs around Minho’s waist, his back arching up, hips rolling with his thrusts. 

“Fuck baby boy…” the older of the two buries his face in his neck, kissing his sweaty skin slowly. 

“You feel so good Min,” Jisung whines, he bucks up slightly, melting against his partners of the night completely. 

“You too baby, you’re so fucking tight,” Minho kisses him, they’re fucking like neither have before honestly. Minho never kisses this much, never goes this slow. 

Jisung hasn't felt this good in so long. He hasn’t been fucked in so long. Minho wasn’t kidding when he said he would help him forget Chan. He’s going to be  _ dreaming  _ about getting Min’s dick after this. 

He moans as he gets snapped into unexpectedly hard, Minho teasing him now. 

“Oh my god,” he groans out, Minho looks down at him, face coming from his neck. 

“I just get you to speak English?” He teases. 

“Shush,” Jisung whines, he pulls Minho in for another kiss, the elder smiling into it. His fingers curl into his orange hair, hips bucking up again. 

Minho pulls back looking down at him while he grinds deeply, a soft moan coming from him. His hands are now on Ji’s hips, he kisses him one more time until he pulls back and gets on his knees. 

“This okay?” He asks between deep breaths. 

Jisung stares up at him, feeling like he’s lost for words. He nods while teasingly lifting a leg up onto Min’s shoulder. The elder smirks and kisses his calf, “you’re cute.” 

With that he pulls out nearly all the way, driving himself back inside him hard. 

Jisung’s back arches his eyes rolled back in bliss. Holy fuck he won’t be able to walk tomorrow. He grips his little waist, tugging him back on him. Making the younger cry out quietly into the pillows next to his head. 

Their bodies move in sync, Minho let's Jisung crawl on top of him and eagerly ride him. Their lips meet time and time again. 

Sungie moans into his ear, hiding in the crook of his neck as he gets fucked into. 

“H-hyung…” He whimpers, nails digging into his shoulders creating deep marks. Min flips them again and brings both his legs to his shoulders now.

“You’re doing such a good job baby.” Minho whispers against his skin, pressing kisses all over him. 

Jisung tilts his head back, messily trying to meet his thrusts. 

“T-touch me please.” 

Min smiles and slips a hand between them, he strokes his member at an easy pace. Giving him enough to feel better but not enough to make him cum yet. 

“Needy baby, is that what you wanted?” 

Sungie nods dumbly; feeling like he’s floating, a sense of dizziness coming over him. He can tell he’s close. 

Minho takes his hand away and sets it next to his head for leverage instead. He then begins snapping his hips forward, the force actually pushing Ji up his bed. 

“H-hyung!” He nearly screams as he hits his prostate at that intense pace. 

Min smirks and continues, Jisung moans incoherently, nails dragging down his back. 

His breath starts to come quickly and he begins to clench up more. Minho leans down and connects their lips again, his soft kisses paired with his hard fucking make Ji see stars. 

“Cum for me baby you’re allowed to.” He murmurs, Jisung arches, tensing up completely. He was not expecting those words, he barely even feels alive right now. 

Min shifts his hips and it all comes crashing down, Sungie cums hard. His release hitting his chest and nearly his chin, his hands and feet curled onto the sheets. His back is stuck in his arch, mouth hung open. 

“You’re so pretty.” Minho murmurs while working him through his high. 

Jisung finally comes down from his high, the post orgasm bliss starting to set in. Min pulls out and Sungie tugs the condom off him, wanting his release all over him too. He wraps his fingers around his member and watches as Minho loses his composure. 

“Fuck-“ he groans while coming all over the younger man. 

Sungie hums, staring up at him with sleepy eyes, “you’re hot.” He giggles softly. 

Minho falls next to him, catching his breath, “you’re too cute.” He whispers and then kisses Ji softly.

Jisung smiles and tangles his fingers in his hair, wanting him close. 

“Hold on baby, let me clean you up and get something in you other than alcohol.” Min kisses his nose and gets up from his bed. Sungie watches him pad into his small kitchen and then disappear into the bathroom next to it. 

He feels so good, not just sexually. Was that the best sex he’s ever had? Yeah maybe. But on top of that Minho is just so sweet, he forgot what it was like to have someone take care of him. 

“Hey no sleeping yet.” Min comes Back over and gently spreads his legs, wiping him around his entrance, member, and then his stomach. Jisung touches his leg and realizes he put sweatpants on, it makes him pout. 

“Put this cute little pout away, can you sit up for me baby?” 

Instead of answering Ji lifts himself up, hissing at the sting in his back. Minho kisses his cheek and makes him drink some juice and eat some candies. 

“Do you wanna text your friend?”

Sungie stares confused, “y-you’re making me leave?” 

“No baby, I just meant so he knows you’re okay.” Min finds a sweater and soon Jisung is engulfed in it. He’s pretty sure they’re about the same size but Minho’s sweater feels massive on him. 

“Oh…” 

The elder hums and climbs back into bed, he hands him his phone from his jeans and then curls up. Jisung wiggles himself back on Min, wanting to be cuddled. 

Minho kisses behind his ears and wraps him in his arms tightly. 

For the first time in a long time Sungie feels loved, like he matters. 

*

_ Two months later  _

Jisung throws his head back, hands gripping the sheets as he cums hard. He moans as Minho uses him to get to his high. 

This is how things have been going, week after week they fall back into bed together. Fucking at all hours, then cuddling for the rest. 

Sungie knows he’s in over his head. 

After their initial hookup they talked to the next morning, both of them were interested in sleeping together again. But they also wanted nothing else, sex only. 

Ji was fine with that, hell he  _ wanted  _ that. But that was until he started getting to actually know Minho. Before he knew how he laughs uncontrollably and his giggles on contagious in the best way. 

It was before their hookups started to seem more like dates. Their weekends spent together started to go from just fucking to watching movies and being lazy together. 

Jisung knows he’s caught feelings, he is so painfully aware that he likes Minho way past just having sex. But he’s terrified to say anything, terrified to lose the older man now. 

They’ve known each other two months but they’ve gotten so close. Minho has seen parts of Ji he’s never let anyone see, not even Chan. And Min has done the same. 

“What’s wrong Sungie?” Minho kisses his shoulder, snapping him from his thoughts. 

Jisung blushes and falls flat finally, completely exhausted. “I’m not alive.” He mutters into the pillows. 

“No?” Min runs his fingers along his sides and tugs him into his chest suddenly. Sungie giggles, unable to resist his tickles any longer. 

“St-stop!” He shrieks rolling over to face the older man. 

“What’s wrong?” Minho asks him again, hands holding his face now. Jisung bites his lower lip, curling up against him. 

“Nothing, just a little subby.” He lies, too afraid to ask Min if he potentially is feeling the same way about them. 

“Mm, you sure that’s it?” The orange haired man brushes his hair behind his ear and leans in to kiss him gently. It makes Jisung’s heart flutter like he’s a teenager again. 

He feels ridiculous, of  _ fucking  _ course he catches feelings for his fuckbuddy. Not that Minho has made it easy not to! He’s so sweet and kind and caring, the two of them just mesh so well together. 

“Yeah. Does it seem like something else is wrong?” 

“Yes, the wheels in your head are turning too hard.” Min sits up and grabs his discarded shirt, wiping them both off. He tosses the condom in the trash next to his bed and then stares directly at Jisung. As if he knows what he’s thinking. 

“I just...it’s stupid.” Sungie pulls his knees to his chest, setting his head against them. 

“Nothing you say is stupid.” Minho scoots in front of him, prying his legs apart to look up at him. “Talk to me.” 

“You're not gonna wanna do this with me anymore if I do.” He mutters. 

“Why?” 

“Cause, cause I like you, I like us. The sex we have is fantastic, but you can’t sit here and tell me we’re just fucking now.” Jisung finally groans out. He hides behind his hands waiting for Minho to kick him out. 

“Oh...that’s not where I thought this was going.” Min whispers. 

Sungie’s heart falls out of his chest it feels, “I didn’t wanna say anything cause I know you don’t want anything but sex. I wish you didn’t make me say it.” 

Minho is quiet for a second, “no, I’m glad you said something, I-I don’t wanna lead you on or anything. I, I like you too Sungie, and I like us, but I can’t give you anything more than what we are right now. Not yet at least.” 

Jisung pouts, “but you do like me as more than just a fuckbuddy? I’m not going crazy or anything?” 

The elder sighs, “of course I do, anyone who doesn’t catch feelings for you must not have a soul cause it’s impossible not to. But, you know first hand I don’t like dating, I don’t like boyfriends.” 

“I know...I’m not asking you to be my boyfriend, but if things ever got to that point between us I wouldn’t say no to it.” He swallows nervously, knees still to his chest. 

Minho leans in and kisses him softly, “maybe one day, but right now I just want what we have. No labels, just us.” 

Jisung smiles softly, he can do that. He touches the side of his face and nuzzles in more, “I know it’s hard for you to trust someone, I know that first hand. But I promise you I’d never ever hurt you like that.” He whispers. 

Min nods, kisses his forehead, “I know baby. Just give me some time okay?” 

“I’m more than happy with just us.” Ji murmurs. “I thought you were gonna tell me to get out, even though that’s so unlike you.” 

Minho hugs him close, “I couldn’t kick you out if I wanted to.” He giggles softly, tugging the blankets up to their chins. Sungie takes his hand and kisses his knuckles. 

“Just us?” He whispers. 

“Just us.” 

*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it and think I did the prompt justice!!!


End file.
